halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
James Terrell
James Terrell is a SPARTAN-IV super soldier who serves as a member of Fireteam Axel. History Backstory As a child, James had always had a love-hate relationship with his father, who served in the Colonial Militia. Living in poverty, he always stole from those who are more fortunate than he is, and got away with it every time. When he was eighteen in the year 2551, the Covenant Empire invaded his beloved homeworld of Aerial, his father immediately went into battle after arguing with and disciplining his son (who selfishly stole some cola from a store). His son, upset at his living condition and the way his father yelled at him, quickly ran away into the outskirts of town. As he slowly realized his wrongdoing and was on his way to apologize to his father in an attempt to make things right, he witnessed the Covenant ruthlessly slaughtering many innocent civilians. Women and children were melted and steamed with rapid plasma fire, and thick red blood oozed out as their corpses thumped onto the floor, with their own internal organs spilling out onto the streets. He stayed back on the hillside to stay safe, and while he watched, he saw soldiers of the Colonial Militia fighting back, his father included. After all the other Militia soldiers were wiped out, a red-armored Sangheili kicked James' father down to the ground, disarmed him, and took off his helmet, revealing an X-shaped scar on his ugly face. He began to speak out loud in Sangheili, possibly insulting his enemy's species. Without any hesitation, the Sangheili drew his energy sword, and brutally decapitated his father, with blood soon gushing out of his neck as if it were a fire hydrant. James became so distraught with sadness, he lost temporarily lost all vision and hearing. Everything went black, and he was hit with flashbacks of his childhood. You never learn what you have until it's gone, and this is the lesson that James Terrell learned that very day. SPARTAN-II Blue Team arrived soon enough with a detachment of marines, and they were actually able to fight off the Covenant threat. Jameson was taken in, as he fell into a coma during his severe mental breakdown. Everything he loved was gone, so when he awoke, he decided to enlist to get revenge on the very bastards that destroyed his life. Personality James is an extremely cocky, loudmouth trashtalker who likes to show off and joke around. He is very, very aggressive to the point of being genocidal, and while his anger issues often lead to him disobeying his orders, it's really fuels his combat ability, and he's such an effective fighter that the higher-ups don't even give a crap. He never hesitates to make harsh, offensive remarks toward the likes of Elites, Jackals, Grunts, etc, and takes great pleasure in slaughtering them. He's actually not very friendly, and often tends to scare other marines around him. In fact, he often gets into a a lot of scuffles with fellow troops, which leads to short-term visits to the brig every now and again. Skills and Equipment James is very excellent at close combat, in stark contrast to his teammate Ashley who focuses on long range. He's very fond of the MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System because of its sheer rate of fire, and utilizes an underbarrel grenade launcher very often. He's really good at delivering suppressive fire against incoming enemies, and the rifle really represents his destructive, aggressive nature. For executions however, he really enjoys using his Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, better known as the Energy Sword, though the one he uses has a very distinct green color to its blade. He scavenged this Energy Sword after his first encounter with an Elite, which happened during his first official assignment as a SPARTAN. Now he slaughters hundreds upon hundreds of Elites as well as other foes just with this very blade, and he personally considers it to be his signature weapon. His Sword is a special variant in that it can charge up to deliver a more powerful, explosive strike, and with it, he can also call forth explosive high-powered energy waves. He likes to deliver insane spin attacks and perform front-flip slashes in mid-air like a razor. He utilizes the Mark VI variant of the MJOLNIR Gen 2 armor, painted midnight black with a dark-gold visor. Most of the time he uses the Promethean Vision armor ability, which he finds useful as it allows him to aim before his enemy even enters his line of sight. On more than one occasion he's used a Jet Pack, either to aid in maneuvering or to break his falls whenever he chooses to skydive. Quotes CAUTION: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SPOILERS FOLLOW, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED * "Man, forget this shit. We've been living in a fuckin' shack in the outskirts of town for as long as I remember. You can't even afford fuckin' car insurance. Go fuck yourself and your army, I'm out." * "Oh, split-lip. squid-face, dinosaur. I get to see one of you at last. I've been waiting for this chance all my life and now you're finally mine." * "Is this jump rope? 'Cause this is all I have to do in order to dodge your attacks." * "Seems like the army is too hardcore for you. Try baking, that seems to be a good fit for your kind." * "You appear to be very bad at swinging that sword. You seem to be just as clumsy as the stereotypical fat kid." * "I had tons of fun here bro, but we would both be better off if I just put you out of your misery right here and now." * "Say good night bro." * "I know, I know. I am truly the best aren't I? That's why I get all the attention from you suckers." * "So you're telling me NOT to blow this bomb? When it comes down between saving prisoners or slaughtering aliens, I seem to be more fond of the latter." * "Fine, if you insist. I won't blow the bomb, but only if I get shotgun on the way out." * "You. You killed my father. Well...TIME TO DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" * "Yeah, fall. Fall bitch. You're goin' straight to hell. Have a nice day." * "Now I got a jetpack bitch. Now I can kick your ass IN MID-AIR!" * "Nice head you got there. Mind if I open it?" * "I'm a demon? Aww, thank you! That really makes my day! I know, I really do deserve that title don't I? And I'm proud of it." * "FUCK YEAH! RIDE ALONG COWBOY! RIDING HUNTERS 24/7! It's a new extreme sport, officially sponsored by yours truly." Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:New Universe Category:Fireteam Axel